Assassination as a hero
by ineedsomeslep
Summary: Hey, It's my first fanfic in English and I don't know what write here, so yah... cof cof After Karasuma send karma and Nagisa to a mission, the blunette and the red one are missing out and don't know where they are and how they Go home I hope you like. bye honey
1. Chapter 0

Autor notes

Hello, so i see that idea where some student of 1-E (mostly karma and nagisa) are "teleport" from another dimention who in this case is the universe of BNHA.

I love the ideia and i want to reaply, but of course in my way, so maybe can be some ooc. I know me, so eventualy I can stop it by a month or I can't stop to write.

Let's introduse myself:

Hi I'm a brazilian girl, I like read fics, read mangas/watch animes. I don't was an expert of inglish so if has something wrong me as a person ho livrs in Brazil my "I am Sorrryyy" for you.

Its that what I want to say to the person who drop in this fic :P, and i will write the first chapter soon. bye honey


	2. Chapter 1

_

**Chapter 1**

Nagisa pov

I jumped up, my whole body hurting and feeling so tired that I didn't seem to sleep for days (not that it's not true).

I was stunned to say the least, one second I'm finishing a "work" designated by Karasuma, and the other deal in a totally different place.

"Um .. where am I?" I muttered

"Hehe" a laugh? "You're currently in U.A ward," said one lady, standing in the doorway looking straight at me

it gets more and more confusing "hello Miss, um- could you tell me how I got here?" I said scratching the back of my neck a little embarrassed by the situation

"Oh sure, of course you'd like to know that," said "a teacher found you unconscious in the courtyard and immediately brought it to me."

"Thanks for taking care of me" I gave my best smile I could draw at that moment "but I have to leave now, can you release me?" I ask anxiously

"I see you've woken up" says a tired voice "we have questions for you if you don't mind" I turn to see a tall man who looks more tired than his voice behind the woman.

"Oh um," I said intimidated to the man, he had a persistent and dense bloodlust, fortunately not facing me "of course" I continued on a sigh "Great, I'm in a place called UA that I don't know what the hell that means, and I'll be questioned, which could get worse," I think.

... continue

**The first chapter was done yeeey, ita not to long I'm sorry but it exist. I hope you'd like.**

**bye honey, see you soon**


	3. Chapter 2

Nagisa was following the man through the corridors. At this time he was thinking about how he arrived, and why being here, theorized the most diverse possibilities, kidnapping, a dream, a last-minute job, someone who knows him and wants to kill him. There were so many things that the youth didn't even realize that he had arrived at the place where he would be questioned.

Nedzu pov

I heard knocks at the door and immediately learned to be Aizawa sending the girl who appeared on campus. I told him that he could come in

"I am a mouse, a bear, I am your director nedzu" "nice to meet you" I said jumping over the table and going towards him with his hand outstretched

She's clearly uncomfortable or scared but extends squeezes my hand in a greeting "nice to meet you too sir, my name is Nagisa Shiota" said with a smile on her lips

"Great!!" I said as soon as I knew her name "Miss Shiota, I have questions that need to be answered," said it seriously this time.

Nagisa muttered something I couldn't understand. She certainly saw my doubt "I am ... Um .. I am a boy" said Nagisa finally.

"Oh my god, I didn't even notice," I said and saw him relax looking at me with a comforting smile that could tell he didn't care about that. "Could you sit down and make some tea while I ask my questions could it be?" I asked.

"sure," Nagisa says with a cautious tone in her voice. I sit on the couches and he soon sits in front of me

"So let's start with a simple" I told you "how old are you?" "15" he answered. Wow, he's small for someone this age

"Next question. What's your Quirk?" I asked and saw his gaze go indifferent, thoughtful, and confused in less than seconds.

"Sir, what a quirk," said Nagisa. "Ok, there's something wrong here, or the boy is having amnesia, or he really doesn't know what it is," I think.

to be continued...

**hey it's yhe end of the second chapter, I will write the third soon as I can. see u honey.**


	4. Autor notes

**Autor notes**

Ok, so I didn't publish the chapter 3 because I have a test in every single day of the week, and I had to study so I couldn't get much time to write and translate a entire chapter

I'm so sorry for that!

The chapter 3 will be posted soon and I probably make it bigger than the others. Thank you for your time. Bye honey.


	5. Author note (Sorry)

I know I know, even I don't like to have an "A/N" successive. But I just want to say how mad I am to myself.

You don't want to read it's just me drop something that I dislike and make my day a bit sadly.

Here's the lil story: Its afternoon, I was in my bed thinking what I can put in the new chapter (and others stuffs but thats not the point), so my feelings start to say "go on and just write," good choice right? WRONG! I was in like 500 letters and the app just crash and I lose everything.

I almost crying! and it's not even my fault (ok just a little bit, after all I didn't save in other place) but still a stressful situation.

Its that I just want to share with you. The chapter will be posted tomorrow, probably in the night. Thank you for your time. See you honey


	6. Chapter 3

A quirk? I don't remember hearing that word a sight in my life, and when I ask Principal Nedzu he looks at me with a pale expression (even though his face is white). I wiggle in my uncomfortable chair waiting for him to break the tension with one more question.

While he was not speaking I decided to retrace my steps here.

#1 karasuma sends me to kill someone

#2 I'm probably knocked out

#3 agreement in a place I've never heard of, the place is apparently a school

#4 the director ... Doesn't seem to be another of the government project. After all I would know if it was

#5 When I mentioned not knowing what "quirk" was Nedzu looked at me like it was from another planet or another dimension

AS IF I WERE FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION! I remember okuda commenting on that, but it was just theories and numbers that never got off the ground. Unless anyone could figure out how to make it work and ... Well, I'm here now.

I look around the room to see if there are any windows I can access, and run to the other corner of the room hoping I can see the moon even in daylight. Upon arriving I open the curtains and luckily for the destination there was a flood that does not look like it was destroyed a year ago.

I went back to my seat and looked at Director Nedzu "sir, it may seem absurd but what if I told you that I am possibly from another dimension"

Nedzu's gaze was confused and thoughtful. Seeming to think that a trans-dimensional trip was a plausible theory. "Nagisa why do you think that?"

"Um you see, if we're talking about an alternate dimension" I said scratching the back of my neck "then in my dimension last year the moon exploded and a creature" I said with disdain of the word koro-sensei is not a creature was a person and he was my teacher "claimed to be responsible for the act ... (So I'll skip this part of him explaining about the history of koro-sensei)" I said it all, well, almost omitted the fact that I killed my teacher I haven't recovered from his death yet and it still haunts me

"I see," said Nedzu, "so apparently you don't have a place to be right," he said getting up and walking to the door, he motioned to follow him.

\--time skip--

We stopped in front of a building with a "1A" symbol on it, Nedzu opened the doors and entered, the first thing I noticed was the people who were there, all very different from each other.

"kids" he called and immediately all the students turned towards the principal "good afternoon everyone, I am here to announce that you will receive a new student in this class, he is quirkless but showed great performance in fights"

"Hmm hi" I say nervous

to be continued...

Here it is the chapter who took so long for be made, the chapter who stress me out. But there's good news to for this, this chapter was longer than the first and second.

Ok, so I will probably post the 4 in next week. See you later. bye honey.


	7. Chapter 4

Nagisa pov

I hear the murmurs of the students and the few words I got were "doesn't she really have a peculiarity ??" "She's very pretty" "Nedzu said she can fight, but she seems to be too thin for combat."

I cleared my throat, it happily caught their attention, and some students came toward me, a boy with green hair, a girl with pink cheeks, and another guy with glasses.

"O-hello," said the green-haired "my name is Mydoria izuku, nice to meet you," he said looking nervous

"Nice to meet you, Mydoria-kun," he said, holding out his hand to shake it. "By the way, I'm a boy."

"My God! I'm sorry I didn't know!" He responded by moving his hand quickly.

"It's alright, it always happens in fact," said reassuring the boy the boy

Ok, that's really shit. I have a tiny little write bloke, and it's my first one so I don't know how to deal with it. I'm sorry /.

By the way, I have a plan for a ship in this fic, and I want you to compete if I do the fic with the ship ( who will be Karmagisa) or not. please comment on what u think.

thanks for the time. bey honey.


	8. Chapter 5

Karma pov

"So he didn't come back," he said, clapping his hands on the table and looking at karasuma.

"He's missing, we don't know where he is, and we're looking," he said quietly.

I sigh in an attempt to calm myself "so look better, " I said, "because if you don't find him I'll look myself," I said in a low, angry tone dripping at my words.

"Right," said karasuma, I could clearly see that he was also shaken by Nagisa's disappearance, he just couldn't let his mask fall in public. "Don't worry, we'll find him," he continued.

"Thanks," he said, leaving his office and going home.

Time skip ~

When I got home I barely closed the door and collapsed, my knees could not stand me and falls, I started to cry. Nagisa is gone, he is gone, MY Nagisa is not here with me and nobody knows where he is. He may be injured or worse. What am I going to do without him?

Tears rolled in my eyes, and I allowed myself to cry. After a while I got up shakily, and went into the kitchen, eating something. It was a simple sandwich.

After that I took a shower and went to bed I couldn't fall asleep, the bed was cold, I can't remember when I was so dependent on him, but I know I can't live another minute without him.

The phone rings I pick up the phone in a hurry, it could be him, but I see an unknown number. I have a debate in my head whether I attend or not, finally "Hello, who's talking" says the person on the other end of the line "

My name doesn't matter, but I think I know where a certain blue head is," answered the voice, "and I can help you find it but not get it back."

I held my breath, who was he? What does he know? How does he know who I am? And most importantly, can I trust him?

"And where is he?" I said to the unknown

"Meet me at 2:30 am in the warehouse next to the hospital - enter a name here - (sorry I'm bad at that) and you'll get answers" and the call ended.

I looked at the clock, and it is currently one o'clock, getting up from where I was, and starting to get ready.

To be continue

I'M SO SORRY!!!! the chapter took so long and ended like shit geezzzz what I do to myself.

well, at least I posted. if you read here, Thank you.

see you soon (I guess /) bye honey


	9. Hello again!

Hey, It's been a longe time since last time I see you. And I'm genuinely sorry.

I will not make excuses. The fact that I didn't post it's basically that I forgot that I wrote this book. I really don't know why, cuz was so enthusiastic about writing something about two of my favorites animes/mangas.

And always been keeping in mind that this book will be finished, that I was finally going somewhere with this. Just make me sad that I forgot something that I was really enjoying doing, something that was fun to think about, BUT THEN I FORGOT ABOUT.

At this point, I really don't know if I'm sad or mad with myself.

And see that people are still like this, is something that, truly, make me want to continue this, in fact, this book was going in a way that I can transform in a good plot.

Anyways, I'm here to tell you, who still gonna read this even if take soo long for actually finish this

Again I'm really sorry, and I truly hope that you will enjoy this again.

(hope my English improve too)

Bye-bye, see yo in the next chapter. Love you guys.


End file.
